


Hands to Yourself

by ladygray99



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never used to have rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands to Yourself

Somewhere Jack had picked up rules. He never used to have those. Rules were for suckers, rules were for people not having fun.

“You can’t touch,” Jack had said in his ‘I’m not fucking around voice.’

“Where’s the fun if I can’t touch?” John asked.

Jack smirked at him. He slid behind his pretty little pet, and undid the perfect red tie. “You always had a good imagination.”

John licked his lips.

Jack began popping the buttons on the waistcoat and nibbling at his boys neck. “I’m sure you’ll find some way to participate while keeping your hands to yourself.”


End file.
